Five Earths - Timeline (2014 July)
This is the timeline of the Five Earths, All in a Row setting, July 2014. (1942 on Earth-2, 1880 on Earth-3, 1557 on Earth-4, and 516 CE/1269 AUC on Earth-5) <-2014 June; 2014 August)-> July 3 A Starfighter-upgraded Beriev Be-200P Altair leaves Earth-1, on a mission to Clp-Mexica, carrying archaeologists and a security team. Their goal is to rescue and/or copy as many of the Maya codices as they can, before the Catholic Church destroys them. Also on Earth-1, Disney announces a new CGI movie trilogy, based on The Thrawn Trilogy, by Timothy Zahn. July 5 In Dsp-London, Anatoli Knyazev, an assassin for the People's Commissariat for State Security (NKGB) is given the nickname NKGBeast by certain people in the SOE. His student Gregor Dosynski is nicknamed NKVDemon. July 7 An alien spacecraft falls from a hyperspace into translunar orbit of Inp-Earth/Earth-1. The vessel is identified by a Ssrax engineer as a Dsp-Rigellian Ar'kez't Fnal'g (Blue Harvest)-class freighter, made by Pnen'th'x Corporation. These vehicles are infamous for their faulty hyperdrive systems, occasionally dropping the craft into the wrong hyperspace, a dimension of 'horror beyond imagination.' The Ssrax strongly recommend that the freighter be destroyed immediately, but do not force the issue. July 9 The movie Gravity, with Sandra Bullock and George Clooney, is finally released on Earth-1, after several delays necessitated by script changes and the need to film new scenes (some of them actually recorded in orbit). On Earth-2, the Dsp-British clone of the MiG-21, licensed as the Chrislea-Ferranti Fisher King (Chrislea builds the airframe, Ferranti the avionics), begins flight testing. July 10 In Dsp-Germany, Earth-2, the first production run of the Eisenvogel (Silbervogel successor) becomes operational. This model, designed using information from the Battle of the Earth(2) Insertion, has a number of technical improvements over the original. Most notably, the Eisenvogel has a highly efficient atomic matter pile to provide power, as well as heating reaction mass for exoatmospheric flight. The single internal Heat Ray of the production-model Silbervogel has been replaced by a pair of Heat Ray blisters on the forward wing-tips, like those on the Red Baroness's Ace Custom vehicle, which also provided the more robust internal structure (though due to expense, some materials and upgrades are reserved for the best pilots, who also have more identifiable spacecraft). July 12 In Dsp-Hollywood, California, Canadian adventuress Patricia Savage agrees to portray Annie Oakley in a Wild West film, though she is more interested in uncovering who drove the previous two actresses from the production, and why. At the Arkham Asylum Annex for the Criminally Insane outside Dsp-Gotham City, New Jersey, an attractive and athletic woman using the name 'Quinn Francis' is hired as a therapist by Dr. Jeremiah Arkham, who is well aware that she is Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel, PhD, Miskatonic University class of 1937 (whom multiple people have pressured him not to hire). The Bat-Man relays this information to the Inp-CIA agent observing Gotham, as the Bat has too many other things he needs to do, and Robin is old enough that he doesn't want his ward getting distracted by a limber and untrustworthy psychologist. July 13 In Dsp-USA, the P-89 Scorpion goes into full production. In Clp-Enfield, outside London, the under-construction Enfield Small Arms Factory is officially chartered by HM Queen Elizabeth I, becoming the Royal Small Arms Factory, Enfield. July 15 In Stp-Austria, Pieter, the son of Rudolph Gamerschwang, an Oberdonaudampfschifffahrtgesellschaftskapitän (captain for the Upper Danube Steamship Company), is kidnapped by smugglers seeking to blackmail the 'kapitän. The company secretly hires a group of private detectives and other adventurous folk to rescue him. In Earth-2's War Beneath the Ice, the Battle of Graham Island occurs between fourteen Axis (mostly German) submarines and twelve Allied (mostly Canadian and British) subs. It is a costly, though not pyrrhic, Allied victory, with a loss of six Allied vessels for eleven Axis. July 17 In the Stp-Austro-Hungarian Empire, Ferdinand Mannlicher completes work on an improved version of his Earth-1 and -2 counterparts' model of 1885 semiautomatic rifle. Second Operation Pencil Sharpener expedition reaches the Earth-2 universe. July 18 Operation Pencil Sharpener constellation arrives at Luna-2. The members of the expedition assigned to stay in the Lunar cities long-term are more in keeping with the Seleneans' preferences than the previous group (see Feb. 7, 2014). On Earth-2, a delivery truck arrives at Auschwitz to find it eerily abandoned - no people, no weapons, no supplies, no records, but oddly, no signs of battle, either. July 20 Stp-Hawai'ian rocketry experiments have progressed to the point of putting a small communications satellite in orbit. The satellite, called Aloha-1, is the first Stp-Earth spacecraft to be equipped with transistors and related solid-state components, using technical information from Earth-1. July 23 The Operation Pencil Sharpener constellation leaves for Earth-2. Later this day and into the next, a pair of Cytherean raiders distantly shadow the constellation. A flight of Clan Korsshethh vessels also make brief attacks on the Clan Ssrax escorts, nearly ignoring the rest of the formation, but do not commit to battle, and appear not to coordinate with the Cythereans. July 25 Operation Pencil Sharpener constellation arrives at Earth-2, save for those vessels that remained at the Moon. The constellation lands in Dsp-USA without incident, save for the Yamato, Wakamiya, and Grissom MSFB, which must remain in orbit, and the Ssrax vessels, which are guarding them. July 27: In Dsp-London, Parliament creates the Kingdom of the Sinai, an autonomous Jewish Parliamentary Democracy, but with George VI as King; the Sinai is given partial ownership of the Suez canal. The Dsp-Kingdom of Egypt is understandably rather annoyed, but unable to do anything about it (Inp-Egypt is likewise offended, but can do even less). July 29 USSF Col. Randolph Bresnik commands an expedition to Venus(1) from Space Shuttle Enterprise (Maj. Roberts (see Jan. 13, 2014) remains FCOM), along with vessels from Russia, the EU, China, and India; the constellation's executive officer is Wing Commander Shirish Khandekar, Indian Aerospace Force. In theory, the mission is scientific, but in practice, almost no-one is pretending that it isn't part of the preparations for an eventual attack on Venus(2). July 30 The Stan Lees of Earth-1 and Earth-2 begin working together on the script for a training film for the Dsp-USA armed services (the younger Stan is in the US Army(2) at this time), on how to interact with service personnel from Earth-1, without creating too much confusion, or starting a fight (or at least without being able to claim ignorance if they do start a fight). The older Stan will also have a cameo and do some of the narration in a similar training film for Inp-USA service personnel (as 'Grandpa Stan' giving his uniformed grandchildren some advice before they depart), to help them interact with people from Earth-2. Category:Timelines Category:Fanwork